Humphrey's True Feeling
by Humphrey d omega
Summary: Humphrey is married with Kate and Garth is married with Lilly but all that changes when Humphrey starts too develop feelings for Garth , how will he handle it? , what will happen? , will Garth feel the same towards him? or will he cause himself alot of trouble? read and find out how it will end for our 4 wolves in this new Story. My first fanfic story
1. The Discussion

Chapter 1 : The Discussion

It was a sunny day in Jasper Park Canada,  
the sun was shining in the sky and birds were chirping peacefully until...BANG!

**Humphrey's POV**

"Agh...what happent?" I said getting up rubbing the dirt off me "we hit a boulder with our log-sled" Salty said getting up dusting himself off "yes because you decided to pick the hardest and steepest route out of all" Shakey said getting up "I just thought we could try something a bit more difficult and fun" I said laughing "didn't know hitting obstacles at a high speed is something fun to do" Salty said chuckling "we wouldn't have hit that boulder if Mooch didn't turn the wrong way" I said in an annoyed voice "I agree with you there Humphrey" Salty said and Shakey nodding in agreement "by the way where's Mooch?" I asked sitting next too Salty and Shakey "huh he was here just a minute ago" Salty said looking around, but little did we know we were going to get our answer in a few seconds. "WOLF PILE" we all heard, I turned around to see Mooch jumping off a ledge and landing on top of us making us roll down the steep mountain till we landed into the lake below. I resurfaced gasping for air "why did you do that Mooch?" I asked with a little annoyance in my voice "I didn't know we were going to end up in the lake" mooch said chuckling I couldn't help but laugh together with salty and Shakey too Mooch's explanation "well at least we don't have to take a bath anymore since we already did" I said laughing "bout time you took one" salty said laughing with mooch and salty.

After having a water fight with the guys I looked at the sky and saw the sun setting over the mountains "Well I better head home guys it's getting late" I said walking to the shore drying myself off "ok see yah Humphrey" they said at the same time walking out of the lake while I headed home too my den.

I was walking for about 10 minutes until I saw the entrance of my den in the distance, after walking another minute I was entering the den only to see Kate there sitting, tapping her paw of the den floor looking at me mad "Hey honey" I said walking towards her and kissed her on the cheek but she didn't kiss me back but kept looking at me madly "what's wrong Kate?" I asked confused too why she acted like that towards me "well let's start with why your back so late" Kate said looking at me with an mad face "I'm sorry Kate, we were log-sledding and we-" I said but got cut off when Kate spoke again "that's your excuse?, your late because of a game you and your friends were playing?" Kate asked in a little mad tone "yes and no, we were going down the hill and hit an boulder on the way down" I said looking at Kate "and afterwards we decided to get cleaned up in the lake on the bottom of the mountain" I said "Humphrey it's the third time this week that you come late at our den" Kate said "I know honey and I'm sor-" I said but Kate cut me off "no Humphrey no sorry I'm tired of coming home and sit here waiting till you get home" Kate said in a raised tone "what, for those few times that I'm late home because I'm hanging out with my buddies, your barely home at all and I may not complain" I said angry "That's because of my alpha duties-" Kate said to me with an raised voice but I cut her off "so my omega duties are less important , omegas are less important than alphas, is that what your trying to say?" I said angry "n-no Humphrey that's not what-" Kate said "No Kate I'm tired of coming home just too end up fighting with you, I'm just...Agh" I said angry not finding the words to continue our discussion so I turned around and took off running towards the forest hearing Kate yell my name in the distance.

**Kate POV**

"HUMPHREY PLEASE COME BACK, IM SORRY!" I yelled towards Humphrey who was running to the forest after our discussion "I'm sorry Humphrey I didn't mean it that way" I said aloud too myself "what should I do now?, maybe Lilly can help me, yes Lilly should be able to help me settle this problem with Humphrey" I said thinking aloud so I headed towards Lilly and Garth's den in the hope she could help me settle this.

After walking 10 minutes I reached the den entrance and saw Lilly lying down next too Garth "hey sis" I heard Lilly say "hey Lilly , I'm sorry for waking you up" I said "no its ok I was just thinking before heading to sleep" she said standing up slowly to not wake up Garth "oh...ok" I said walking in "something wrong Kate?" she said "yes kind of" I said in a sigh "ok let's talk outside so we don't wake up Garth" she said, we both walked outside sitting down near the den entrance "so what's wrong Kate?" Lilly said "me and Humphrey had another discussion" I said sadly looking at the ground "oh my...what was it about this time?, did he come late again?" she asked "yes, it was about him coming late again and that we don't spent much time together and it ended with him running away after he thought I said omegas are less important than alpha's" I said with tears in my eyes "oh Kate don't worry he just went too cool off, maybe you should ask dad too cancel too alpha duties for tomorrow so you can make up with Humphrey" she said "yes sounds like a good idea Lilly thank you" I said thanking her "no problem sis glad I was able to help u" she said yawning "well I better head back to my den too get some sleep and think of an way too make up with Humphrey" I said "ok sleep well sis I'll see you tomorrow" she said walking back inside.

I started heading back to my den, after 10 minutes of walking I was entering my den and saw it was empty so I decided to stay awake and wait till Humphrey got back, thinking about what to say when Humphrey gets back.

**Well that's the First Chapter of my First fanfic story, review and leave behind tips on how to improve my work and critism is always welcome,****Till next time Humphrey d Omega.**


	2. Thinking about the past and Apologies

**Hey all, first of all I want to say thanks to HumphreyXwinston and Blackwolf4626 for reviewing, it motivated me even more too get the second chapter written and posted sooner and also I want to thank Blackwolf4626 again for his help with getting me started and his great advice, his stories is what inspired me on writing this story, if you haven't read his stories go check them out on his profile trust me it's worth it, also I want to note that the name of the first chapter is The Discussion, I forgot to change it before I posted it, well with that said here's the second chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Thinking about the past and Apologies

Humphrey's Pov

I was running for what seemed an eternity but in reality it was only 10 minutes, panting hard,  
out of breath from running for so long. I was running away from the discussion I had with Kate because I didn't want to continue discussing with her, it's been the third time we got into an argument this week and it was starting to get the best of me so this time I decided to run away and wait for tings too cool down.

After running for another minute I reached the shore of a lake far away from the den area's so I decided to stop here for a drink and cool myself down in the hope when I go back that Kate will be sleeping so I don't have to keep listening to her complaining, after taking a quick drink from the lake I started thinking about the times before we got married, the good times I had with Kate the journey that made me fall in love with her, but that also got me thinking about how I felt when I knew she had to marry Garth, when I first saw him, when I first examined him, his big muscular body his orange-brown fur with his white face and underbelly and those green eye's that seemed too glow in the moon light, I didn't know what to think at that moment, I was lost in my thoughts for a split second, oh who am I kidding he's just a stuck up wolf who thinks he's better than anyone else with he's big strong and muscular body and with his good looks that would make any female melt inside oh what am I thinking about I'm going insane.

I looked over the mountains and saw the moon at its highest point in the sky which meant it was midnight "oh well I better start heading back home if I want to get some sleep before its morning again" I said thinking aloud, I started walking back from where I came looking around at the trees and the sky while heading back to my den, after walking 20 minutes I was finally back at the den area, after 5 more minutes of walking I was slowly peeking inside the den to see if Kate was home, I looked inside and saw Kate lying in a corner what seemed like she was sleeping, she must've been waiting for me but fell asleep luckily, I wasn't in the mood for starting another discussion with her, I was dead tired after all that running that I really could use a good sleep right now, tomorrow she will probably try and make up with me after the discussion like always.

I walked slowly next to her side as I laid myself down next to her when I suddenly saw her move which made me panic a bit hoping she wouldn't wake up, but luckily she only moved closer to me in her sleep, I looked at her and couldn't help but smile seeing how cute she was when she slept, I moved closer to her and with that done I fell asleep next to her hoping tomorrow everything will turn out good.

The next day I woke up with the sunrays shining on me, I opened my eyes too notice Kate wasn't lying next to me anymore so I guess she went too do her alpha duties so I will be seeing her later today, I walked outside and saw the sun at its highest point in the sky which meant it was 12am  
"oh wow I slept in long" I said aloud too myself  
then suddenly I heard somebody approaching from my left so I looked and saw Kate approaching with a rather large piece of meat in her mouth, I didn't say anything but only watched her get closer till she was standing in front of me and she spoke up.

"Hey Humphrey " she said in an exited voice putting the meat down in front of me  
"Hey Kate" I said with a low voice  
I sighed and said "Kate I-" but she cut me off and said  
"Humphrey we'll talk after you ate your meat, you must be hungry after sleeping for so long"  
and as if on cue my stomach grumbled telling I was hungry, I couldn't help but blush as Kate stood there giggling and said "oh your blushing Humphrey you look so cute when you blush"  
I couldn't help but smile and blush harder from her statement, after I stopped blushing I started eating my meat still sitting in front of the den with Kate while she watched me eat, after I was done I licked my muzzle clean when I was done I looked at Kate and saw her shuffling her paws as waiting to say something , "Kate is there something you want to tell me?" I said looking at her  
"Humphrey look I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to say what I said to you and it was wrong of me to say those things to you, you did nothing wrong too deserve that" she said in a low voice with her head hanging low.

"Kate its ok let's forget about what happened yesterday and move on, you know I can't stay mad at you, I love you and whatever happens nothing will change my love for you" I said looking at her, I saw she had tears in her eyes and then she said "oh Humphrey I love you so much" she then pulled me into a hug and I happily hugged her back feeling like I was in heaven, I could never stay mad at her for a long time it's not in my nature as an omega I am very forgiving .  
Then something hit me, didn't she have alpha duties to attend?  
"Kate don't you have alpha duties you have to do today?" I asked her, she smiled at me and said  
"I asked my dad if he could give me a day off today so I could spend some time with u"  
"Kate you didn't need to do that" I said looking at her  
"No, I wanted it Humphrey so we could spend more time together" she said looking at me with a wide smile on her face, I was happy she took a day off, finally I got too spend time with her after so long it's been awhile since we had an entire day to do whatever we wanted to do together  
"looks like somebody is exited" she said giggling pointing at my tail, I blushed and replied  
"yes, finally I get too spend time with my beautiful alpha" she blushed and said  
"oh Humphrey come here you" she pulled me into a little kiss which I happily returned  
we both pulled back from our little kiss and decided to get going before the day was over  
"ok let's start with our day together then" I said smiling with my tail wagging in happiness.

**Hey again, well that was the second chapter, hope you liked it was originally almost 3 times larger but I decided to make 2 chapters out of it but don't worry the third chapter will be out soon.  
Also I know what you guys are thinking were are Garth and Lilly well they will come in the next chapter or in the 4th, I got something planned for both Humphrey and Garth.  
well that was it, Review give me a feedback of how I'm doing and thanks again to those that reviewed, till next time Humphrey d Omega.  
**


	3. Spending time together

**Hey everybody, welcome to the third chapter, first of all I want to say thanks to everybody that reviewed it gave me more motivation to get this chapter posted sooner, I stayed up longer to get this chapter written and posted for my readers, well that's about it Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Spending time together

Humphrey's Pov

"what you want to do first" I asked exited with my tail still wagging  
"hmmm…any suggestions" she asked smiling  
"well we could do some log-sledding" I suggested  
"sounds great, but I've never done log-sledding before" Kate said disappointed  
"that's ok I can show you how to do it" I said smiling at her  
she looked at me smiling and said "alright then lets head out" and with that said we both started walking into the direction of the mountain which is north-west from the den area.

After walking for 10 minutes we reached the bottom of the mountain where I saw Salty, Shakey and Mooch playing berry ball when Salty noticed us and waved at both me and Kate, we waved back and then we headed towards them too greet them, "Hey Humphrey and Kate" they greeted  
"hey guys, what's up" I said smiling sitting down with Kate next to me, "oh not much just passing the time by playing berry ball and winning of course " Salty said grinning looking at Mooch and Shakey "ye right only by one point" Shakey countered with Mooch nodding in agreement

"and what are you two up to" Shakey asked, "oh me and Kate were about to go log-sledding" I said looking at Kate who was smiling next to me "but don't you have alpha duties today Kate" Salty asked looking at Kate, "no, I took a day off from alpha duties today so I could spend some time with Humphrey" she said moving closer to me with our pelts touching each other  
"oh mind if we join in for the fun" Mooch suddenly asked me and Kate  
"of course I don't mind Mooch, what about you Kate" I said looking at Kate  
"no, fine by me" she said smiling looking too me and Mooch

"n-no we can't" Salty said quickly with Shakey nodding in agreement "we can't" Mooch asked looking at Salty with a confused face, "yeah we got that other ting we got too do remember" Salty said looking at Mooch with a serious face, "yeah we better leave now, we don't want to be late" Shakey said getting up and slowly walking away with Salty and Mooch who still had a confused look on his face, I couldn't help but wonder why they were acting so strange all of a sudden "ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow then" I asked them, "yah we'll see you tomorrow Humphrey have fun with Kate" Salty said winking at me and walking away with Shakey and Mooch too wherever they had to go to.

I stood there watching them walk away in the distance thinking about why they acted so strange and why Salty winked at me, then I realized he wanted to give me and Kate some time alone which I would thank him tomorrow for, I snapped out of my thoughts and heard Kate say "do they always act like that around you" Kate asked looking at me with a confused look on her face, I shrugged it off and said "lets head up the mountain too find us a log before it gets late", Kate nodded and we started walking up the mountain hearing birds fly and sing while we made our way up, after walking for a few minutess we reached the top and I saw an log standing against a tree, I headed towards it with Kate and we both set the log on the ledge ready to go but I still had to show Kate how to log-sled since it is her first time.

"so how do you do this log-sledding" she asked me "it's pretty easy you sit in front and I'll sit behind you and when I push the log down the mountain you have to either lean left or right so we don't crash into obstacles" I said smiling looking at her, after I explained how it works she hopped in the log with me behind her and I started counting down for the fun too begin "Kate at three ill push the log forward" I said to her "ok Humphrey I'm ready" she said in a little terrified voice " ok one…two…and Three!" I yelled pushing the log forward.

We immediately started picking up speed flying past trees, boulder's, holes and bushes with Kate yelling terrified pushing her body harder against my chest "Aaaaaah…Humphrey what kind of game is this!, if you're trying to kill me your plan is working!" I couldn't help but laugh loudly about Kate's remark while still dodging obstacles to prevent us from actually dying or getting serious injured "oh Kate calm down and help me steer the log or we might actually die today!" I yelled joking too which she only yelled louder so loud my ears were starting to hurt from it, after reassuring Kate we wouldn't die and that if she calmed down it would be actually fun she started enjoying the way down, we were half way down and that's were the most difficult part was because there are a lot more obstacles.

"Kate we're half way down, this is the hard part!" I yelled loud enough for her too hear me, as we went down I told her to do exactly as I said, I saw obstacles getting closer so I prepared myself and started telling Kate what to do "lean left" , "now right", "right again" I said to her and she did as I asked, we were now almost at the bottom of the mountain and we were still going at high speed, I saw a ledge and decided to shoot the log up the ledge "you're doing great Kate we're almost there, I can see the lake in the distance" I said smiling, she didn't respond back but kept yelling  
"Yeeehaaa!…oh Humphrey this is so much fun!, you should've showed me this sooner" I couldn't help but laugh, first she was terrified to death and now she was enjoying it "oh its getting a lot more fun in a few moments" I said leaning left to steer the log up the ledge, the log was flying through the air both me and Kate yelling, me yelling in amusement and adrenaline while Kate was yelling out of pure fear while she was holding me tightly squeezing all the air out of me, the log started too decent and after a few seconds the log landed in the lake.

I resurfaced gasping for air, I looked around and saw Kate resurfacing a few meters away from me with a smile on her face looking around "over here Kate!" I yelled towards her to get her attention  
"and how did you like log-sledding for the first time" I asked smiling "AMAZING!" she yelled happily  
"we got to do that more often" she said in an exited voice "whoa I thought you said it was one of my plans to get you killed if I'm not mistaking" I said chuckling "yah yah…this is for almost killing me" she said, she pounced on me and pushed me underwater, after she let me free I swam to the shore where she pounced again on me and said "and this is for the fun and excitement" she pulled me into a passionate kiss which I happily returned, we stayed locked in the kiss for half a minutes before she pulled back, she just stayed on top of me staring into my eyes and me doing the same, we stayed on the shore cuddled up enjoying being together until I looked at the sky and saw the moon at its highest point meaning it was midnight.

"Kate we better start heading home it's late and you got alpha duties tomorrow" I said in a kind of sad voice, we both got up and started walking too our den, after walking for 10 minutes we entered our den and sat down facing each other "Humphrey thank you for this great day together" she said looking at me smiling, "no Kate thank you, you're the one who took a day off so we could spend this entire day together " I said smiling at her, she then pulled me into a quick kiss and said "I love you Humphrey"  
"I love you too Kate" I said laying down with her doing the same, I wrapped myself around her too keep her warm and I was about to fall asleep until Kate said "Humphrey I almost forgot, my dad wants to see you tomorrow" she said in a tired voice before falling asleep leaving me up a little longer thinking why Winston would want to see me, after another minutes of thinking about what Kate said I yawned and fell asleep.

**Hey again, well that was the third chapter, Garth and Lilly weren't in this chapter but they will be in the next also beginning from the next chapter Humphrey and Garth will be having more contact I know till now they haven't actually done anything together but that will change don't worry, well that's about it, Review and give me an feedback of how I'm doing so far, till next time Humphrey d Omega**


	4. The Talk

**Hey all, welcome to the fourth chapter, first I want to say this chapter is not as good as my others I got to say, when I was writing this chapter I saw I had to make 2 out of it because or else it would be too big, but I promise the next chapter will be interesting but I had to make this chapter like this because it will play an very important role in the chapters that are too come, also I want to note that if you read the first chapter closely you can notice Garth lives in the western territory with Lilly, I'm saying this just so you don't get confused when you start reading the chapter, also I want to thank those that reviewed it helped me a lot, well with that said Here's the next Chapter Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Talk

**Kate's Pov**

I woke up early from my sleep remembering I had alpha duties but I woke up a little too early so I decided to head for the lake too take a quick drink, I stood up cautiously as to not too wake up Humphrey who had a wide smile on his face so he probably was having a good dream, what I didn't notice is I kept staring at him, he just looks so cute when he sleeps, after a minute of staring at him I started walking towards the lake which was only a 2 minute walk from our den, it was sunny outside so I decided to take my time enjoy the view of my surroundings, I arrived at the lake shore after 3 minutes and took a quick drink and saw Garth coming in the distance so I yelled his name and he came over to me "hey Garth" I said waving at him "hey Kate" he replied back "why're you out here so early?" Garth asked me "oh, I woke up early so I decided to come here and take a quick drink before heading to my dad for alpha duties" I said and he nodded "and why're you out so early today?" I asked "Lilly told me Winston wanted to see me and decided to come to the lake before heading to your dad" he said then it hit me, he also had asked for Humphrey too come by early and I almost forgot "ow, I almost forgot" I said in a loud voice "forgot what?" Garth asked me with a questioning look "my dad also asked for Humphrey too pass by early" I said "I better head back and wake him up" I said standing up "ok I'll see you there with Humphrey" Garth said standing up and heading into the direction he came from, I nodded back and started walking towards our den

I arrived back at our den and saw Humphrey still fast asleep so I decided to wake him up, I nudged his side and said "Humphrey wake up" but only thing I got as response was him grunting in his sleep, I got impatient "HUMPHREY WAKE UP!" I yelled loudly into his ear and in an instant he jumped on all fours with a shocked look on his face and I instantly began to laugh loudly too his reaction.

**Humphrey's Pov**

I was asleep dreaming about me and my buddies log-sledding, we were going down the hill at full speed maneuvering around every obstacle that came towards us, until we hit a tree with our sled and we all ended up rolling down the mountain, but on the way down I crashed into a wolf and I ended up on top of the wolf, when I got back my sight I saw I was on top of an orange-brown wolf with our noses touching, the wolf opened his eye's grunting in pain, I couldn't help but just stand there on top of him staring at his eye's, I looked down his body and saw his muscular body his white face and underbelly, until something woke me from my happy dream.

I jumped up on all fours after hearing somebody yell very loudly in my ear, I looked around and saw Kate on the floor laughing loudly, a low growl escaping my muzzle but not loud enough for Kate too hear it "Kate what did you do that for?" I asked in a mad voice, she stopped laughing and sat down in front of me looking at me and said "u should've seen your face it was priceless" she said laughing, after a few seconds she stopped laughing and said "but the reason I woke you up like that is because my dad wants to talk with you remember" she said, "ok ,but couldn't you have woken me up normally without yelling into my ear?" I asked in an annoyed voice looking at her with a mad face, "I tried waking you up but you wouldn't wake up so it was either that or throwing cold water over you" she said chuckling ,I sighed in annoyance knowing I wouldn't win this argument so I decided too just forget about it "and why does your dad want to see me" I asked raising an eyebrow, "I don't know Humphrey but let's start moving the faster we're there the sooner we know" she said with a smile, "wait Kate let me go by the lake for a quick wash " I asked "no there's no time for that Humphrey you can go later after we talked to my dad" she said quickly I nodded and we both got up and started walking towards the head alpha's den which was only a 10 minute walk from our den.

During the walk there I was in deep thought, thinking about my dream who that wolf was, I had no idea but all I can tell is the wolf looked rather attractive, what I loved were the wolf's eye's, they looked like they were glowing , I was so deep in thought I didn't notice we were already at the den entrance until Kate snapped me out of it, "Humphrey we're here" she said ,"what, where are we?" I asked half confused ,"we're at the den entrance you silly" she said chuckling ,"ow, sorry Kate I wasn't paying attention" I said apologizing "its ok c'mon lets head in and see what my dad needs you for" she said walking forward with me following closely behind, when we got inside Kate yelled "dad we're here" we sat down waiting for her dad too come, after a few seconds Winston came "good morning Kate, good morning Humphrey" he said in a fatherly tone "morning sir" I said politely sitting down next too Kate and Winston sitting down opposite from us, I looked at Kate and saw her chuckle "Humphrey you don't have to be so formal you can call me Winston or dad, your Kate's mate after all" he said smiling towards me then we heard paw steps from outside, I turned around and saw Garth approach with Lilly close behind "morning Garth and Lilly, come in" I heard Winston say "morning dad" Lilly said "morning sir" Garth said.

Garth and Lilly walked in sitting next to me on my right side with Garth sitting next to me and Lilly next to him at his right side, "hey sis" Kate said standing up walking towards her sister and giving her a hug and sitting next to her "hey Kate and Humphrey" she said hugging her sister back, "hey Lilly, hey Barf" I said grinning at Garth, he smiled back and said "hey coyote" Lilly and Kate rolling their eyes for our childish behavior, Winston coughed getting our attention "well now that you all have said your hellos we can get straight to the point" Winston said while Eve was walking in the den "right on time Eve" Winston said making us all look towards the den entrance, Eve walked past us sitting next to Winston, Garth and I greeted her "Morning Ma'am" we both said at the same time "morning Garth and Humphrey" she greeted back "hey Mom" Kate and Lilly said "hey Kate and Lilly how are you two girls feeling today?" she said raising an eye brow looking at her daughters "I'm feeling alright, woke up early today" Kate said, Eve looked at Kate suspicious and said "Did Humphrey Bother you in your sleep" she asked raising her voice looking at me, I gulped in fear looking at Kate worried, scared of what might happen next, Eve is known for being overprotective and vicious towards those that end up on her bad side, she's also known for her mood swings one moment she's happy the next she can be on top of you trying to choke you too death, "no mom Humphrey didn't do anything" she said annoyed about her mother's reaction "ok but if he does something out of line I will personally deal with you" she said looking at me with her death look, I froze in fear and only nodded to not make her angry, she kept looking at me everybody being silent until Winston spoke again "Ahem…well Eve you take the girls with you while I have a talk Humphrey and Garth" he said looking at his mate, Eve nodded "come on girls" Eve said standing up and walking towards the den entrance "wait why you want to talk with Humphrey and Garth dad" Kate asked looking at her dad confused "Honey Eve will explain you everything, just go with her and she will tell you what you need to know" Winston said signaling Kate and Lilly to follow their Mother, Kate and Lilly said goodbye to their mates and followed Eve to wherever she was heading to.

Garth and I looked back at Winston and saw an smile on his face, we looked at each other then back at him "Winston is there something we need to know" I asked getting impatient being here not knowing why, "finally I thought they would never leave" he said towards me and Garth still smiling "huh" Garth said confused at the Alpha's remark "the reason why I have called you two over is too have a man to man talk" he said only making me and Garth wonder even more were he was going to "why and about" I asked eager to know what he was trying to say "as you two know spring is close, which makes females and males go in heat" Winston started off with me and Garth nodding in comprehension, listening closely "and we all know heat makes wolves do crazy things to get rid of it" he said looking at both of us sharply "s-sir we would never-" I started up but got cut off when Winston spoke again "Relax…what I'm getting at is have you both talked about having pups" Winston asked looking at both me and Garth eager for an reply, "Kate and I haven't talked about the subject yet" I said nervously shuffling my paws back and forth looking at Winston "and you Garth" he asked looking at Garth "we also haven't talked about it yet, sir" Garth said nervously "ok, that's all I wanted to know, glad we could have this talk together" he said smiling at us "sir...are Kate and Lilly having this talk also right now with Eve" I asked getting worried "no, Kate is doing alpha duties right now and Lilly is probably somewhere hanging out" he said smiling "also I have cancelled alpha duties for you Garth, so your free for today", "thank you sir" Garth said smiling "you two can go now" Winston said pointing his paw towards the den entrance, we said our goodbye's and headed out.

**Well that was the fourth chapter, tell me how you found it, boring, interesting, etc.  
the dream Humphrey had will play an important part in the next chapter and the talk will in the other chapters to come, thanks for reading, don't forget to review give me your opinion (good or bad) well that was it, Till next time Humphrey d Omega**


	5. The wolf of my dreams

**Hey all welcome to the fifth chapter!, I'm pretty sure many will like this chapter, first I want to make clear that Reba and Janice are the pack healers ya know the vegetarians of the movie kinda made sense to me to have them be the pack healers, also I want to say a special thanks to HumphreyXWinston for the advice he gave me and for reviewing my story and also thanks to Dogdrawler, Dark shadow and Guest for giving me a feedback on how I'm doing, well with that said here's chapter five, Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The wolf of my dreams

**Humphrey's Pov **

After saying our goodbye's too Winston we were just walking through the woods talking about random stuff and enjoying the view, looking at trees that surrounded us and the wild life minding its own business not paying any attention to us, I decided to play a game to pass the time "Garth want to play a game" I asked looking at him smiling "what kind of game" he asked me looking at me eager to know what kind of game I had in my head, I saw a small mountain in the distance and decided to have a small race with him "a race, the first to reach the top of that mountain wins" I said smiling  
looking at him, he looked at me like I was joking around me an omega challenging an alpha for a race  
"u must be kidding me right" he said not believing me "oh what's wrong scared you're going to lose from me" I said grinning knowing taunting him will get the response I want from him "me lose from you in a race hah…not in a million years" he said confident preparing himself to run "ok when I say go we start running" I said preparing myself to run with Garth nodding in comprehension.

"3…2…GO!" I yelled taking off leaving behind Garth in a small dust cloud "hey!, not fair" he yelled from behind me I ignored him and kept running, jumping over fallen trees, dodging branches until I heard paw steps coming from behind me, I looked behind me and saw Garth getting closer I ran as fast as I could panting like a mad wolf, my muscles were starting to burn but I didn't slow down just a little more and I'm at the finish I said motivating myself to keep going, I looked behind me from my left side and saw Garth wasn't there anymore so I thought I lost him but then I turned my head to the right and saw him running next to me with ease "see you Humphrey" he said panting before he increased his running speed, we reached the bottom of the small mountain and started our climb, Garth was some distance in front of me but I noticed he had a hard time running up the mountain, I had less problems running up the mountain because I do it often with my buddies when we go log-sledding every time we got to push the log back up the mountain which is a lot harder than just running to the top, I started to catch up on him again, and he was shocked to see me getting closer, I was right behind him and we only had like 100 meters left until we are at the top, but I couldn't anymore my paws were telling me to stop running, I was panting madly, my muscles burning and I didn't notice I was slowing down, Garth was almost at the top and I was falling behind again from exhaustion.

Garth reached the top and stopped immediately celebrating his small victory but I wasn't paying attention and crashed right into him, we ended up rolling down the mountain until we came to a sudden stop, I was dizzy, confused and too tired to move any of my limbs, I opened my eyes and saw I was on top of Garth with our noses touching, I looked down his body and noticed his muscles and his orange-brown fur with white face and belly, Garth opened his eyes and I stood there still on top of him staring into his eye's, how come I never noticed those green eye's which seemed to glow in the sun, I was so deep in thought until I heard Garth speak.

"Ahem…Humphrey you mind getting off me" he said waiting for a response "ow…yeah sorry" I said quickly getting off him, he stood up and sat down opposite from me, we were both looking away from each other embarrassed of what happen just moments ago "we should head back, it's getting late" he said still looking away from me, I nodded and we started walking in the direction of the den area, we were walking for a minute, me walking behind Garth thinking about what happened minutes ago, suddenly I remembered my dream, was Garth the wolf in my dreams, he looks exactly the same as the wolf in my dreams but how and why, I looked at Garth who was still a little ahead of me, I couldn't help but just stare at him but I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and tripped over a small rock in my path, I fell horribly wrong and yelped in pain, Garth rushed back to my side "Humphrey you ok, what happened" he asked worried about me "I'm fine I only tripped over a rock" I said lying, I tried to stand back up but when I stepped on my left paw I yelped in pain again and fell with a loud thud on the ground "no you're not fine Humphrey, your left paw doesn't look too well, you can't continue like this" he said in a worried voice "now what" I asked him, he thought for a moment before he suggested he would carry me to the pack healers, I complied not seeing any other way, he bent down so I could get on his back I yelped in pain when my paw touched his fur but eventually I managed to get on top of him, I was lying with my side on his back he started running towards the pack healers which was 10 minutes walking distance, I couldn't help but feel comfortable and safe on Garth's back "we're almost there Humphrey" he said panting hard from all the running he had done.

he was running 5 minutes straight until we emerged out of the woods and in the den area, many wolves stopped with what they were doing and just watched us pass by, probably wondering why he was running so fast with me on his back, after another minute we arrived at the healers den entrance "Reba, Janice" Garth shouted slowing down and slowly walking into the den, Janice came and gasped seeing me on Garth's back worried something bad happened "what happened" she asked worried "I fell and now my left paw hurts a little" Garth put me down on the floor and Janice started inspecting my paw, I yelped several times in pain when she touched it "that's definitely going to need a cast on it, you dislocated your wrist I will have to push it back into place" she said finishing off inspecting my paw " I will be back in a few minutes I'm going to get everything to get that paw of yours fixed up" she said heading out, Garth and I were alone in the den, he was sitting next to me the entire time, with a worried look on his face "Garth thank you for carrying me all the way here" I said looking into his eyes, "don't mention it, anybody would do the same" he said smiling looking back into my eyes we sat there looking at each other unmoved until we heard paw steps coming from outside, we both looked towards the den entrance and saw Kate running into the den "Humphrey!" she yelled and just pounced on me and hugging me tightly "K-Kate c-can't breathe" I managed to say "oh I'm sorry I was worried sick about you when I heard you were here" she said hugging me again "Kate I'm fine don't worry" I said reassuring her I was ok , she sat down in front of me and saw my paw "Humphrey what happened too your left paw its swollen up" she said worried "I tripped over a stone and dislocated my wrist" I said smiling nervously at her "u haven't been paying attention to where you were walking again" she asked raising an eyebrow, I just nodded and she sighed "you're lucky Garth was with you" she said with me nodding in agreement.

Janice came back with everything she needed to fix my paw, I saw berries, leaves, sticks, vines and an bowl with water in it "Is that what you need to fix my paw" I asked interested in what she's going to do with those things "yes, I'm going to make an kind of drink that will make you sleepy and it makes sure you don't feel too much pain when I push your wrist back into place, after that's done I will put a cast around your left paw so it heals quicker" she said setting everything down in front of me "Kate can you wait outside please, you don't want to hear this and you too Garth" she said pointing with her paw towards the den entrance, after Garth and Kate left Reba came in "Reba no time make the drink so we can put his wrist back into place as fast as possible" she said quickly before Reba even got time to say anything.

After a minute Reba was done making the drink, she gave me the wooden bowl and I started drinking it, it tasted horrible but it was for my own good "Humphrey here bite on this stick" she said handing me the stick to bite on "I will count to 3 then I will put your wrist back into place got that" she said with a serious voice and looking at me dead serious I nodded preparing myself for the huge pain I was about to feel "1…2…3" she said, she pushed my wrist back into place making an loud snapping sound then suddenly I felt the pain rush through my paw, it hurt so much I broke the stick into pieces by biting on it so hard I spit the stick out and screamed at the top of my longs in pain shortly after everything started too spin around and then sudden blackness…

**Hey there again, Poor Humphrey don't worry he didn't die or anything, finally some action between Humphrey and Garth something everybody has been waiting for am I right or am I right?  
haha well it's only the beginning, Review tell me how I did, till next time Humphrey d Omega**


	6. The accident

**Hey all, did you all miss me :P , but first of all I'm sorry for updating so late a lot has happened the past weeks and it only kept getting worse so that's why, I'm not going to say what happened because I don't want to make anybody feel sorry for me and show sympathy for me but other than that I had also a writer's block had a hard time getting my idea's to pop out and I'm kind of disappointed with the length of this chapter it's a small one but I hope you all like it, Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The accident

_**1 week after last events**_

It was a warm sunny day in Jasper Park Canada, everybody minding their own business and doing their daily routine but one particular grey wolf was on a ledge watching the hunting group do their daily routine.

**Humphrey's Pov**

One week has passed since I dislocated my wrist not much has happened the past week, I had to stay put in the healers den the entire week until it was almost healed completely but finally after all that time being in a cave for so long I begged Reba and Janice to let me get some fresh air and they let me out of the cave but told me not to go too far but I didn't care I am glad they finally let me out of that boring den.

So here I am on a ledge admiring everything around me and looking at the hunting group discuss the plan on how to catch the caribou today, in the hunting group are Kate, Garth, Cando, Hutch, Candy and Sweets. After several minutes I saw them move out towards where the caribou are, there weren't much caribou around this time on the hunting grounds was a small herd of five caribou two adult males an female and two cubs but I know they would not target the female and the cubs because the females make sure the caribou population keeps stable and they don't target cubs because they're too small.

When the males where a good distance away from each other and the female they started to move in slowly, Kate, Garth and Hutch going after one and Cando, Sweets and Candy going after the other. I looked at Kate's team attentively, it always amazed me how they are able to communicate with each other without actually talking they use their tail, ears and sometimes their paws to talk to each other and they understand each other perfectly but that's probably something they teach you at alpha school.

Kate, Garth and Hutch where slowly crouching towards the caribou, they stood still for a minute until I saw Kate pounce on the caribou's neck with Garth and Hutch pouncing on he's back to get him down but the caribou kept struggling until I saw it fall down. On the other side I saw the other caribou running away with Cando, Candy and Sweets in hot pursuit but they were clearly slower as the caribou was making more distance between himself and he's pursuers, they gave up and started walking back towards the others.

**Kate's Pov**

"Great teamwork guys" I said happily with our catch.

"We couldn't have done it without me" Garth said smirking.

I stopped walking and looked at Hutch who looked at me then we both burst into a fierce laughter.

"Keep saying that to yourself and you might actually start to believe it" Hutch said to Garth still laughing loudly.

After our laughter subsided we saw Cando, Candy and Sweets, I could hear them argument with each other about whose fault it was that they lost the caribou, they stopped walking and I saw Cando growl loudly at Sweets, she growled back and then pounced on Cando with Candy just standing a few meters away watching them fight, I started running towards them with Garth and Hutch.

"Cando…Sweets knock it off" I said getting in between of them.

"Move aside Kate so I can teach Mr. Shorty a lesson" Sweets said growling.

"Who you calling short you ugly whore" Cando said growling at Sweets.

I saw Sweets prepare herself too attack Cando so I pounced on her and pinned her down but I got rammed by somebody as I was sent flying, I landed on my paws and saw Candy in a defensive stance growling at me.

"Candy what was that for" I yelled at her angrily.

"Don't touch Sweets or you'll have to deal with me" she growled at me.

"Try me" I said growling at her.

I got down and we started circling each other waiting for one to make a move, she then pounced towards me but I dodged her and smacked her in the face with my paw which sent her stumbling and losing her balance, I ran up to her and rammed her in her side and sent her flying into the rocks.

"Enough all of you" I heard somebody yell across the field.

I looked towards where I heard it and saw Humphrey limping towards us, I then started hearing loud rumbling coming from far away I turned around and saw hundred caribou running our way.

"STAMPEDE…STAMPEDE RUN!" I yelled as loud as I could running away towards higher grounds.

I got too safe ground and looked back and saw everybody was safe except for Humphrey who as limping as fast as he could to safety but the caribou where getting closer each time, I froze in fear hoping that Humphrey was able to get to safety, right before the caribou where about to hit Humphrey I saw an orange blur dash out and throw Humphrey too safety.

"GARTH NOOOO" I heard Humphrey yell loudly.

**Humphrey's Pov**

"GARTH NOOOO" I yelled starting to tear up.

After several yelps and screams of pain from Garth the caribou had finally passed, I jumped towards Garth and saw he's badly injured body, blood coming from he's mouth, a lot of open wounds at he's sides that where bleeding, my heart stopped at that moment fearing the worst for him, I can't lose him I just can't.

"Stay with me Garth everything will be alright just stay with me" I said letting my tears flow down my muzzle.

"DON'T STAND THERE AND HELP" I yelled towards Cando, Hutch, Sweets and Candy who were just shocked of what just happened.

"Humphrey help me get him on my back so we can get him to the pack healers quick" Kate said running to my side.

I nodded and started helping Kate carry Garth, once Garth was on Kate's back she started running towards the pack healers den, I looked at the others and saw Hutch wasn't there so he must have gone to Winston to inform him of what happened but I did not care about that, it's my fault he's now dying it's all my fault.

**Hey there again! Well that was the short chapter tell me how I did and wether you liked it or not and if anybody has some ideas for the story I would love to hear them and thanks to those that have waited patiently for me to update, also I want to thank those that have reviewed on my previous chapter and I want to thank somebody for giving me an great idea to use for the next chapters (sorry can't find the guy's name anymore) but thank you. I want to say that I update my profile daily and you can see on my profile on the progress of my chapters, well that was it, Till next time Humphrey d Omega.**


	7. A new Feeling

**Hey all, I worked all day long to get this chapter out as soon as possible to make up for all the delay, I want to thank ****Xxthe dark shadowXx****, dax0042 and humphreyXwinston for their review on the previous chapter, this chapter Is a little short to but I'm sure many will like this chapter and It will raise many question but other than that Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: A new Feeling

**Humphrey's Pov**

I was running what felt hours nonstop towards the pack healers den with tears running down my muzzle and my left paw burning in pain but I ignored it and kept running until I arrived at the pack healers den, It was crowded with many wolves standing outside talking with each other wondering what happened, they all looked at me and started whispering among themselves but I ignored it and walked inside the den, when I was halfway in I got stopped by Winston.

"Humphrey follow me" he said to me with a sad voice.

He walked outside with me following close behind with my head hanging low, Winston saw the crowd of wolves outside and got slightly angry.

"Everybody go home or continue your duties I will explain everything later in a pack meeting" Winston said with a demanding voice.

Winston waited a few moments after everybody was gone and only us two where left in front of the pack healers den.

"How is he doing sir?" I asked worried.

"Humphrey I'm not going to lie to you and tell you the truth…Humphrey Garth might not make it" he said he's voice full of hurt and sorrow.

"No this can't be happening, he's going to make it" I said with new fresh tears starting to pour.

"Want to go inside and see him?" Winston asked me.

"y-yes s-sir" I said quietly crying.

Winston went inside and I saw Lilly, Kate, Tony and a few other wolves including the pack healers they all looked sad and Lilly's eyes were red a sign that she had been crying, after everybody left Winston and I where the only ones inside the den.

"I'll give you some time alone Humphrey and I will be in front of the den so nobody can come in son" Winston said walking outside.

I went deeper inside the den and saw Garth lying on the ground, dried up blood on he's fur around all the wounds at his sides, the sight of how he looked made me tear up again it's all my fault that he's dying if I hadn't yelled that stampede would have never of happened, I sat down next to he's bloodied body.

"I'm sorry Garth, I'm so sorry it's all my fault" I said on the verge of tears again.

I lowered my muzzle so I was next to his face and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you Garth for saving my life I will always owe you for that" I said whispering into his ear.

After that I started licking his fur cleaning it up it's the least I could do, I avoided the wounds to prevent from hurting him, it took me several minutes to fully clean his fur at his side, I couldn't help but blush a little at what I just did but it didn't last long as I remembered what Winston told me.

I started walking back outside where I saw Winston lying on the ground looking towards the forest.

"Winston, sir" I said getting his attention.

"Yes, Humphrey?" he said sitting up straight opposite from me.

"Can I ask you something?" I said nervously shuffling my paws.

"Of course Humphrey why'd you ask? You know you can ask me anything and everything" he said confused why I asked that question.

I moved until I was to his ear and whispered something into his ear, I sat back down and he just looked at me wide eyed, I looked at him nervously I saw him shake his head.

"I don't know what to say Humphrey…I-I just" he said but didn't finish his sentence.

He looked at me straight into my eyes and signed.

"Humphrey…you're like a son to me and I know you're feeling horrible about what happened with Garth and you blame yourself for what happened, right" he said in a sad voice.

"Yes, sir" I said nodding.

"I will allow it because I care for you Humphrey and because there's a possibility that he won't make it, I promise you I will keep this a secret between us and I will call for a pack meeting and inform them about Garth's condition and I will tell them to not come here until tomorrow morning" he said smiling weakly.

I just went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you dad" I said letting a few tears run down my muzzle onto his shoulder.

He returned the hug and after ten seconds of hugging I pulled back and started walking back into the den while he went towards the feeding grounds to begin the pack meeting.

**Winston's Pov**

I was walking already for several minutes until I arrived at my den, I sat down in front of my den and howled into the sky to call for a pack meeting, ten minutes passed and the last wolves finally arrived and sat down, Eve sat down next to me and they all waited for me to speak up.

"As some of you know there had been and accident this morning at the hunting grounds a stampede struck the morning hunting group" I said.

Several wolves gasped and others started shouting.

"What happened and are they okay!?" shouted a wolf from the group.

"Calm down everybody!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear me

Everybody went silent and I continued speaking

"What happened was the caribou they went after escaped and ran back to its herd and triggered a stampede and sadly Garth was caught in the stampede and is now in critical condition at the pack healers den" I said.

Everybody gasped just staring at me with concern and sad looks.

"I don't want anybody near the pack healers den till tomorrow morning, and when I say nobody I really mean nobody, that was it you're all dismissed" I said turning to face my mate.

"Honey I will be gone until tomorrow morning I have a promise to keep" I said giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Okay but hurry back we have some unfinished business" she said winking at me.

"I will" I said giving her a passionate kiss on the lips we departed and I stared running towards the pack healers den.

On the way towards the pack healers den Kate came up to me and was asking where Humphrey was and I told her he needed some time alone so she nodded and went back towards her and Humphrey's den to sleep.

I have been running for five minutes until I arrived at the pack healers den entrance and called out for Humphrey, he walked outside and sat down in front of me.

"Humphrey the pack meeting is over, I will be sleeping outside to make sure nobody goes inside and I have told Kate you needed some time alone so don't worry about her" I said smiling weakly.

"Thank you…dad" he said smiling weakly also.

"No problem Humphrey, go get some sleep son it's getting late" I said lying down.

He nodded and walked back inside.

"He will survive Humphrey don't worry" I whispered to myself.

**Humphrey's Pov**

I walked back inside the den and stopped next to Garth just looking at his body he's side rising and fall as he breathed in and out, I kept staring at him for several minutes until I yawned, I lied down next to Garth.

"I'm sorry Garth" I whispered before falling asleep next to Garth.

**Well hello there again, looks like Winston and Humphrey have a secret hmm…I wonder what it is, poor Garth is dying by the looks of it how sad :( but I'm sure if u review he will have a better chance of surviving haha…but serious tell me what u think about this chapter and for those who haven't noticed yet I have been writing in a different style, tell me if it's better than how I wrote before, Till next time Humphrey d Omega.**


End file.
